In a marketplace that is becoming increasingly populated and competitive, companies may wish to interact with other related companies but may not know how to effectively identify such companies that are selling to a relevant set of customers for collaboration. Such collaboration might include, for example, a joint venture between two companies that neither buy nor sell to each other, nor are competitors. By way merely of example, such a pair of companies might include a company that manufactures shoes and a company that manufactures socks. Existing approaches for enterprise collaboration, however, do not provide automatic means of arranging such relationships. Accordingly, a need exists to enable automatic identification of potential enterprise partners for forming a team or a joint offering to the market.